


the minor fall, the major lift

by Mischief-martin (mischief_marts)



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Developing Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief_marts/pseuds/Mischief-martin
Summary: Zero questions X about one of his more human-like hobbies.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	the minor fall, the major lift

**Author's Note:**

> this is a huge WIP rn, but it's been sitting in my drafts for 2 years and I don't have the muse to finish it so it's just... there... run on sentences and all...
> 
> maybe someday I'll add more who knows...

The first thing that caught his attention was a distant, yet clear sound that echoed down the empty corridor. Zero almost didn’t catch the sound, as it came from a bit further down the hallway.

The second thing that caught his attention was the door to the room where the sound seemed to originate. It was slightly ajar, like someone had forgotten to close it all the way. Zero placed his hand on top of his buster arm as he approached. When another sound, similar to the first one, rang out he hastened his steps.

Zero stood before the door when several of the sounds began to pour out from the opening, all at different pitches and durations, some sounded as though they were layered over each other and bled into different notes. When Zero slowly, quietly, pushed the door open he saw X with his back turned to the door, helmet and armor off, sitting on a bench in front of a huge, archaic looking object.

It only took a second for Zero to realize X was the one drawing the sounds. He crossed his arms and leaned against the frame of the door with nonchalance. Zero briefly wondered if X even realized he was there in the room, considering how easy it would be to sneak up behind and attack him with all the noise he was making and his lack of armor.

As if in response to his train of thought, Zero received a ping from X, which he sent back in turn. After having been awake for a week, Zero should have known by now never to underestimate the father of all reploids. He walked forward to where X sat, his shoulders slightly hunched over the large object. After running a quick search, Zero understood it was a piano, ' _a musical instrument with a wooden case enclosing a soundboard and metal strings, which are struck by hammers when the keys are depressed_ '. This would make the sounds X was producing, technically, ' _music_ '. 

Whether it was _good_ music was perhaps beyond Zero’s understanding, but the slowly growing emotional aspect of his personality was reluctant to interrupt X’s playing. After a while the progression of chords, while staying for the most part the same, seemed to evolve. Each part of the tune differentiated from the other by the smallest changes that, like the notes produced, layered on top of one another to create a new sound.

After a few minutes X stopped, his eyes staring at his hands for a bit before turning to look at Zero standing next to him by the piano.

“I’m a bit embarrassed, I’ve never played for anyone other than Dr. Cain!” X said cheerfully, a little pink in the cheeks “How did I do?”

Zero had never gotten much of a look at X without his armor on, but noted he looked far more like an imperfect, squishy organic than most reploids did.

“I can’t give much of an opinion on subjective concepts like art and expression.” He answered bluntly, but felt the urge to take it back after seeing X’s smile waver slightly. Startled by this sudden apologetic feeling, Zero quickly moved on. “How long have you been playing?”

X perked up a bit, “Only a year or two. Music is an important part of human culture, so I felt like learning an instrument would be helpful in my attempts to bring humans and reploids closer together.”

"Can't be that hard, it's all just memorization."

X chuckled, then scooted over a bit and patted a hand on the bench next to himself. Zero gave him a confused look, but moved to sit next to him.

“Of course, reploids can play most songs fine just by reading the music and knowing the notes to play, the effort for us comes in figuring out how to give emotion to the notes.”

X pressed his fingers to a few keys, playing a short series of sounds. Zero felt that the notes sounded different in more than just pitch from X's previous playing.

“While those are the right notes, they can take different moods based on the intensity I play them with.”

X played the progression again, this time his fingers pressing harder and quicker on the first chords, then softer and more liltingly on the following ones.

“Now the melody has a more somber feeling to it.”

Zero couldn’t help but look at X’s face as he continued to play, occasionally his mouth would open and move, mouthing silent words along to the tune. Once X noticed he got the sudden pink tint to his cheeks again, and smiled nervously at Zero. 

The flush only grew stronger when Zero grabbed those same cheeks in his hands, cupping his fingers around the shape of X’s face.

“Why does your face turn red sometimes?”

X stammered a bit “I-it’s a blush, when humans become... nervous or embarrassed blood rushes to their head…”

Of course it was an organic thing. At the word ‘nervous’ Zero backed off a bit, did he make X nervous? Of course he did, after proving himself to be a killing machine who wouldn’t be nervous around him? X was still completely vulnerable without his armor on, after all.

“You must be pretty human then.” Zero stood from the bench and began walking towards the door. 

“I came to let you know that commander Sigma wants to discuss something with you, sorry for not bringing it up sooner.”

Zero felt X’s eyes staring at the back of his head as he exited, not bothering to look back to see if the android would follow.


End file.
